efffandomcom-20200213-history
How EFF-ers describe our clan?
Nice and toasty ~Vidanjör EFF is a proof that JKA isn't dead yet ~Ripper EFF in the past has been a Fuel, wich never runned empty. ~Psycho Epic, organizated, and mainly... FUNNY! ~Beast EFF is a cold breeze that comes in a hot toasty day and my third home where I get to see great friends I've made from many countries. ~Max EFF is................. the is no words to describe how EFF is epic. Just be one of us to feel the real things of EFF ~Ferocious EFF doesn't mean just Jka clan. EFF is more... we are more.. friends, family, team mates, brothers and sisters who work together and who are here for each other every day of the year. Epic, beautiful, amazing, family bond... Here is no word which can describe the magnificence of EFF. ~Lucky EFF is... a clan. As much as it. Group of crazy guys who united to have fun =) ~Seraskus BBB rules. ~BBB EFF is build out of people who are fair, carefull and cheerfull, that makes EFF a true and fair clan. Everyone can be how he wants to be, Once someone build this clan up, and the others will complete that task joyfully, and I will sure take part of it! ~Clara EFF is the perfect clan for any Jka player and for anyone that wants a peaceful clan. ~Wata EFF is a life.. you grow up here, you befriend people here, you learn here you make decisions here....you get lamed XD - the best playground to be had :3 ~Blaze EFF is the best place to find croatian fuckers, parking-slaves of spain and gypsies ~Storm STORM IS MY MAN ~Everyone(Storm) EFF IS FAMILY NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS , WILL ALWAYS BE LIKE THAT. ~Fluffy eff is my home! here are my family and a lot of putas maricas ;) ~Alcivar eff is a family a place to get away off ur real life problems and just have some funn and hang out with friends ~jettie ^^ (btw bbb sucks) Whatever I just thought to say, I wont give EFF a name, It will take too long to describe About how much i have in mind. No matter which problems we face, We get along and solve the case. And even though we're not the same Our clan uniqueness will remain. We find what we just wish to gain, A family, fun, friends, a game. Although the times wont be the same, No-return points passed away, We still remain just as we are, Succeeded to keep peace so far. The spirit grows, newcomers come. We train our skills and care of laws. The past (for long) wont be returned, But we will keep it in our heart. We arent dying here, and hey, Its we who breath life in J.A. ~ForsakenFox, HonorKnight The EFF is... (~)- Hidden place where some of us find true love,place where some of us get sad,disappointed,mad,angry,happy, place where I found truly friends,no not friends, brothers and sisters, place where I found my second family.... that is EFF to me... ~your Sith Queen, Andri BBB rules ~Mr.Jawa Elite Fighters of the Force is a group of skilled (Force) sensitive and caring fellows that always show you the right path.... I have been sliced so many times that I am no longer afraid of dying!-D ~Mar'Well EFF is a heartbeat that lasts forever! ~Morabis EFF never stops being great. It haves its ups and downs. But once you get over the bad moments, it's people, good people indeed, makes you comeback, and enjoy every minute you spend with them. ~Psycho Category:Members